Russia's Finest
by SoaringGryphonProductions
Summary: The Russian Federal Security Service has sent one of their teenage special agents into the student body at Kim's high school. What adventures lay in store for this new silver-haired, butt-kicking undercover angel? Join the adventures of Mika Stefanyakova, and find out. Rated K for high school and butt-kicking Russian teenage girls.


**Russia's Finest**

**Chapter 1- Codename: Silver Fox  
**

I am a soldier. A soldier is supposed to follow orders without hesitation or complaint, and do whatever it takes to make sure any assignment given ends in success. Compared to some, I walk that fine line between a human being and a combat machine. I am constantly watching my back. Any step or mistake I make could be my last. With my perfected skills, odds are I may not live to see tomorrow. In my line of work, one has to take those kinds of risks. It is part of the job.

I am Russian. To some that automatically means I am evil, and I want to take over the world and eliminate anyone who gets in my way. I am here to set the record straight. I use my skills to make the world a safer place while still living the life of a normal teenage girl going to school and trying to live a normal existence in this chaotic world we live in until my services are called on. Still don't believe me? Do not trouble yourself, I don't blame you. I have trouble with both halves.

I never knew who my parents were. I was told they were killed in a car crash. The man I would call my father was actually my grandfather, a former KGB operative working for the FSB. He taught me everything from bilingual reading and writing to social skills, defensive driving and martial arts. I am currently the FSB's first teenage special agent. My grandfather always said to me that I must be like a duck on the pond, stay calm on the surface, but work your hardest underneath.

Today was the day I get my first assignment. According to my grandfather, I am to be sent to the United States. My grandfather always had a stern and stoic look about him. Even with his age, it seemed like there was no chance he was going to be retiring anytime soon, "It is time you start seeing the world outside of this agency, you are a young lady, I have taught you everything you need to know, now it is up to you to put it to good use in a new environment," He explained,

"Your lifetime of training has led you up to this moment, for you are the best this agency has to offer," He explained puffing smoke from his pipe, "it is up to you now to see what this world has to offer outside of this building and I believe America is a good place for you to begin, you will make friends and you will have enemies that is apart of your duty as an agent," He put his hands on my shoulders and smiled the way a grandfather would, "I am so proud to call you my granddaughter,"

"What if I make a mistake?" I asked somewhat innocently as I touched the scar which earned me my agency codename. I have a scar from a combat knife that runs from the middle of the left side of my lower jaw up to my left eye. It is a reminder of my training. My grandfather smiled, and pulled out a 9mm pistol from behind him. I reacted without thinking, and flipped him over my shoulder to the floor and disarmed him. I cocked back the receiver and put the gun to his forehead.

"You won't, everyone in this agency has complete and total confidence in you," It felt good to know that even though I am an agent, I am still a human being, "now are you going to help an old man back on his feet?" he asked holding his hand out, but I knew better. This trick of his used to get me every time when I first started my training at the age of five. It was rule one about being an agent; never let your guard down, "good, just like I taught you," he said getting up on his feet.

At that moment, I felt I was ready; ready to see what this world has to offer in excitement and adventure. As I waited for my flight at the airport, my instincts kicked in. Five ninja appeared out of nowhere, and were attacking from all sides. In these situations, I knew I had to finish them quickly, two attacks or less. First, I had to make them chase me since I did not want to make a scene. The window looked like my best option. I broke through the glass and lifted myself to the roof.

I have one rule when it comes to my work, no killing. One by one, I took them out. First a spinning leg take down and a punch in the face. To the second, a jumping knee combined with a power angle kick. The third I gave a backflip front kick into the fourth with a leg sweep combined with a knee to the chin, and finally the fifth a punch in the stomach and a bicycle kick to the chin . With men groaning in agony, my phone buzzed in my pocket. I looked at the name on the phone, Wade.

"Hello, contact," I said calmly and collectively, with an ounce of friendliness as a Russian would. Wade seemed like a sensible man. As closed my phone and boarded the plane just in time, I did not really know what to expect in America. All I know is that there are villains who never sleep, and that when there are times the world is in peril, someone needs to protect it. But first I have focus on my studies, and make some few friends. Watch your backs villains, here comes the 'Silver Fox'.

**Character Profile**

**Name: Mika Stefanyakova **

**Codename: 'Silver Fox'**

**Profession: Federal Security Service Special Agent**

**Age: 17**

**Nationality: Russian**

**Birthday: Classified **

**Birthplace: Classified**

**Height: 5'7**

**Weight: 60kg**

**Eyes: Blue**

**Hair: Silver and white (Birth Defect)**

**Appearance: With short boyish-looking hair, average height, and bright blue eyes, Mika is an attractive teenage girl, but she is also one of the FSB's top special agents. An expect in hand-to-hand combat, gymnastics, and detective skills, this is one little girl that should not be taken lightly by any means necessary. **

**Fighting Styles: Muay Thai, Krav Maga, Savate and Combat Sambo**

**Accent: Russian**

**Likes: Cats**

**Dislikes: Onions**

**Car: Tushek Forego T700**


End file.
